Sam
Sam (full name unknown) is a young, enigmatic man of many talents currently residing in Waltier. Raised primarily by himself, Sam endured a tragic childhood that forced him to shirk conventional morality at a young age and become a master of survival, leaving him nearly incapable of trusting anybody. Alignment Sam is a person of debatable alignment; while not overtly cruel unless it serves his intentions, he is rarely concerned with the well being of anyone but himself, views survival as his primary objective at all times, and is willing to break whatever laws or customs present obstacles along his path. While not one to show emotion, he does find some degree of humor in perpetuating chaos in minds of friend and foe alike, but such actions on his part are never done to cause lasting harm. Ultimately, people who do not choose to make themselves his enemies have nothing to fear from him. Despite his abrasive demeanor, at times Sam has been shown to exhibit uncharacteristic acts of goodness, and on more than one occasion has found himself defending someone simply because they were too weak to defend themselves. He has also been known to show compassion towards children and animals. History Nobody is entirely sure where or when Sam was born, though it is commonly believed that he is not a native of Waltier. He claims to be seventeen years old, and his outward appearance reflects this, however many people who have known him for years insist that he has not physically aged at all for as long as they've known him, and indeed his persona seems to exceed his age by several decades. Sam has confided in a handful of trusted people that at one point early in his life he was forced into slavery, but aside from the fact that his former master was the first person he ever killed, the circumstances surrounding this incident are completely unknown and not something that Sam is ever eager to recall. His hair was originally black, but is now a shade of near-white gray as the result of a traumatic experience, possibly sustained during his aforementioned time as a slave. Sam has always been known to be exceptionally soft spoken and passably polite, if not a bit sardonic. Whenever forced to work with other people, he tends to view them as his inferiors, though he holds a high level of respect for people like Raeneth Diachi and Shamdeo. His confidence manifests itself in an overwhelmingly tranquil composure, punctuated by a menacing presence that often allows him to accomplish whatever he may want without having to resort to anything more than a request. That said, Sam is not an outwardly violent person and doesn't seem to take much enjoyment in fighting despite his prowess in combat. After spending most of his life officially working alone, Sam eventually applied to and was quickly accepted as a member of Eternal Dragons. Despite being an active and valued member of the squad, he still seems to prefer working by himself unless a partnership is somehow advantageous to him, and doesn't appear to hold any real loyalty or care for his squadmates. The only exception to this is the squad's leader, Arukitsu, to whom he is fiercely loyal, unswervingly obedient and even somewhat of a friend. Occupation Sam's set of skills has put him in a good position to take on a number of legally ambiguous jobs; in his short life he has worked as a thief, an assassin, an extortionist, a spy, a bodyguard and a smuggler. Despite his penchant for finding work that defies the law, Sam does operate under a strict moral code. For instance, he openly refuses to engage in any sort of job that would bring harm to a child, and whenever possible he will opt out of killing. He is also staunchly opposed to all forms of slavery, likely a position that resulted from events that occurred previously in his life. Always treading with caution when dealing with him, Sam's employers know full well that money can only buy his services, not his loyalty. Talents Though he is not exceptionally large in stature, Sam is remarkably strong, agile and athletic. His fighting style relies heavily on improvisation and exploiting every possible weakness he can spot in his opponent, as well as several disarming techniques and use of his adversary's momentum against them. Additionally, his is a master in the arts of stealth, interrogation, forgery, intimidation and marksmanship, and is incredibly knowledgeable about history, different cultures, politics, literature and other academic subjects. He is fluent in four languages. Sam is also highly skilled in a variety of magical disciplines (as powerful as he is in physical combat, if not more so) however he generally dislikes using magic and reserves such arts as an absolute last resort, with the exception of an occasional restorative spell. Weapon Sam prefers to rely on his own tactics and abilities rather than any particular weapons; nonetheless, his definition of a weapon would include anything with a sufficiently sharp edge, a great enough mass, or virtually any other structural nuance that can be used to destroy his opponents. He always avoids growing attached to particular arms, and prefers to travel as light as possible, acquiring new equipment as needed. Despite this attitude, he is highly proficient in many types of armed and unarmed combat with a multitude of different blades, firearms and blunt weapons. When the luxury of choice presents itself, Sam greatly prefers to use handguns, although he has begrudgingly acknowledged that they are less efficient than blades as the former is more readily available and does not require reloading. Category:The Players